A Dreamer's Passion
by Nayru-Beauty
Summary: The Ending to OOT with a few small changes, and with all the fluff and love you've been waiting for. Ever wonder what happens after they say goodbye? LXZ
1. When all we wanted was to Dream

_Picture Link and Zelda at the end of the game in OOT - This is the game ending with a few small impro's, kinda the way i pictured how Link would feel or act._

_I do not own the legend of Zelda and never will sigh ---Nayru-B_

**

* * *

**

**Title:****When all we wanted was to dream**

Standing in the white porcelain clouds with the blue sky all around us, time seemed to stop. The only thing I could do was stare ahead at the beautiful women in front of me. She was truly the most magnificent piece of beauty I had ever seen, ever experienced, ever been able to witness. The way those blonde locks fell down her shoulders in waves of silken gold. Her elegant and graceful movements. Those full ruby lips that were now, creased in a frown drew my attention again and again as I gazed upon her silently. Oh, it was so hard to resist. I wanted to capture those lips with my own, to hold her close to me…but yet I couldn't. So instead I watched her, and she watched me. We both stood completely still. It was as if we were floating in the heavens. The golden haired beauty I watched was the one and only Princess of Hyrule. The one and only women who, I fell in love with seven years ago. Princess Zelda.

Many know me as a Hero. Their savior and protector. Their hope and courage. That is who I am. My name is Link. I am the Hero of time. Born to save Hyrule and the world from evil. That is my destiny. As I stood there waiting for Zelda to say something I could feel images passing by my eyes. Everything that I had accomplished as the Hero of time. Everyone I had met- all the friends I'd made, all the lives that I saved. Everything. I had fulfilled my destiny. I couldn't help but want some kind of freedom, some kind of closure…anything. I wasn't really sure what I wanted. Mentally awakening, I continued my silence. It was so hard, not to say anything to Zelda and just stand there. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how beautiful she was…everything and anything…I wanted her so much.

Quickly, before she could protest I closed the space between us. I looked down at her face and our eyes locked. Her sky blue with my Dark blue. "Zelda…." My deep voice echoed all around us as I spoke her name. It flowed off my tongue so wonderfully. Her golden hair seemed to flow behind her, giving her the appearance of an angel. I had dreamed of her every night those seven years. She broke the gaze and looked away. "Link, please…" her voice trailed off as mine had, and I realized that she wanted to say something. I still stared into her eyes, waiting…anticipating…and I didn't move away from her. I needed to know something.

Staring up at me she started to talk. "Thank-you so much Link, Hyrule is now free from the reign of Ganondorf and the evil he spread." She seemed to pause as though unsure of what to say next. Her voice was faint and light. But its usual musical tune was replaced with a dreary whispery sound that I could hear sometimes as she spoke. It was as though she was hiding something from me. She continued to thank-me and talk about what I'd done for Hyrule but soon enough I understood what she was getting at. Finally she said "Link, give the Ocarina to me. As a Sage, I can return you to your own time." I was completely shocked. Only a few moments ago I had tried to prepare myself for this, I had almost been expecting it…. But it didn't help. Even though my heart was being ripped in two, I kept my face impassive, my emotions hidden. Didn't I have a choice? After all I'd done, couldn't I at least stay here with her? I didn't want to leave the life I'd made for myself…but more importantly I didn't want to leave Zelda.

Instead of arguing I let her finish. I just stood there. As I looked at her eyes I could see them glassing over, it looked like she was trying hard not to cry. She became silent. She had given her request and now it was her turn to wait. I could see it was killing her. Very slowly and reluctantly I handed over the shiny blue instrument to her open hand and I left my hand embraced in hers. She wore thin silk gloves on both hands that reached a little past her elbow. It hit me then; just how funny I must look. With my green tunic and long strange green hat that covered my honey blonde hair. I almost wanted to jerk my hand away, I was so afraid of what would happen next. But yet part of me wanted the hand to stay there, to never let her go. Silently she placed her other gloved hand upon the instrument and mine.

"This means that the road between times will be closed" The tears flooded her eyes and a single tear slid down her pure porcelain cheek. It was as though the realization of the situation was truly coming to focus for both of us, as she spoke those words. "It will be time for us to say goodbye…Hero" she choked. It was hard to see such a strong women cry.

I watched as her small fragile body was racked with heart wrenching cries. Suddenly she appeared to be so vulnerable, with her ivory gown flowing around her and her body trembling uncontrollably. I couldn't stand it anymore. In that second I forgot the fact that I was desperately trying to hide how I felt. Unconsciously I took a step closer to Zelda. I then took both her small hands in my large ones with the Ocarina in between. I leaned down towards her lips and touched them with my own. They were so soft and warm. So infinitely soft. The feeling was almost indescribable. I immediately wanted much more. I watched her surprised reaction as her eyes widened, then closed as she kissed me back. Knowing that she wanted the kiss as much as I did made everything seem even more perfect. Judging by the way she clutched me even closer I knew she had been waiting for this as well. I deepened it. But yet only a matter of moments latter I broke the kiss, and I regretted it the second I did so. Looking upon her I gathered that she felt the same way. Leaning down once more I gently wiped away the tear still on her cheek and leaned even closer to her ear. I was practically intoxicated by the smell of her hair and the feel of her skin against my cheek. "Why?" I whispered. As my breath hit her neck she shivered pleasantly. With a trembling hand she reached out toward me…

* * *

_Sry if u can't really picture whats goin on, but for those of you who have played OOT and seen the ending then i hope this makes sense. this is just a little small story i wrote kinda mimicking the end. i did this last year, but i hope u guys like it! i'm gonna post up the second chap later, but i don't wanna have to write it up on the comp unless at least one person likes it (i have it written on paper and not saved on the comp...which sucks)---flamers r welcome cause i don't care, and i like positive feedback....-----Nayru-B P.S. if u want me 2 continue a story onto the ending of OOT then i will, but if u guys want me 2 just leave it as it is then i will_


	2. Sweet surrender

_Ok you guys here is the next chapter!!! OMG thank u all soooo damn much 4 the reveiws, all of u, i can't tell u how much i appreciate them!!! ok read on, here it is!_

_I don't own the Legend of Zelda...sigh ---Nayru-B_

* * *

With a trembling hand she reached out toward me and placed it on my cheek. It felt so warm and comforting. It was so strange, standing with the woman I love, and yet noting I wasn't really there. I placed my hand over hers and closing my eyes, I carefully leaned into it. After a while I removed my hand and let her keep hers there. My skin felt so hot under her touch. She gently caressed my cheek and the tears started to flow freely down her angelic face. "Because Link…" she whispered. In one fluid motion, I took her hand away from my cheek, and took her face in my hands. For each tear that fell, I softly kissed it away, and then I made my way down to her trembling lips, and kissed them. "I still don't understand Zelda, why we can't be together…I don't want to leave you, and forget everything that I've done. I don't want to leave the people that I love and care for. I don't want to forget any of it. I don't want to forget you. I can't. I let the question slip of my tongue like water. She had to understand.

The look in her eyes was so sad. I felt my heart clench painfully. She took my hands from her face and held them in hers, the Ocarina still clutched in one of them. The action was quite similar to the one I had done only moments before. I took a swift glance around and was still greeted by the heavenly clouds and blue sky. "Link, you have to listen to me! I want you to stay here with me, but its all my fault-it's my entire fault, can't you see that?" she made a small choking noise and started to speak again. "It's my fault that you lost seven years of your life! The most important years. I was so young that I couldn't comprehend the power of the gods, and I dragged you into it to. Her hold on my hands became painful, and I held on even harder. My heart ached for her. "Now, I have the chance to right my wrongs and send you back before all of this happened. She let go of my hands and held the Ocarina to her chest as though it was giving her strength.

"Zelda it was never your fault, Never! Theirs only one person to blame for all of this- Ganon! You and I _saved _Hyrule. Zelda don't ever think that." I said. I grabbed her hand and placed it over my heart. "Do you feel it beating Zelda? It beats for you and you alone. I won't leave you and nothing you could say or do would make me change my mind!" I whispered fiercely. "I don't care how many years I missed! I don't give a damn! I don't care if it was seven, or twenty, or even eighty! It doesn't matter, because if I didn't miss those years, then I wouldn't have seen you again! I never would have known of your love. I want to stay her because I love you."

Before another second passed I took Zelda in my arms and pressed my mouth against hers in a passionate kiss. I was dimly aware of her silk body pressed upon mine, or the hands that were fiercely ambitious on my body. I only knew that this was meant to be, we were meant to be. We clung to each other in complete and utter desire. I felt her smile against my lips ever once and awhile. Finally she broke the kiss, her golden headpiece swaying with ease, both of use gasping for air. She looked in my eyes and smiled, a smile that I knew would always hang in my heart. It was a smile of love, not a smile of a princess, one of duty, but a smile of a woman who had finally gained something worth her heart. But then her eyes saddened, and I was wretched out of my dreamy state. Suddenly she broke away from my embrace and turned her petite back on me.

"Link there is so much more we have to think about. What about all the lives that were taken? What about the families broken…. The love destroyed…and the children who lost their parents? I was there Link; I watched what happened in those seven years! Do you know what it's like to wrench a screaming, crying child from their dead mother's arms? If you go back in time Link, then people will have a family again, someone to love! And second chance at the life I took away. If we give into each other's feelings, then were sacrificing everyone else's happiness for our own. I know that everyone in Hyrule lost someone they cared about during Ganondorf's evil reign.

The intensity of her voice, and her words and the realization of everything hit me so hard I fought to breathe. How could I have been so selfish? I hadn't realized that I took something I hated and made it a part of me. She turned to face me again and went into my arms, burying her face in my tunic. I could hear muffled sobs coming from her shaking figure and all I could do was wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. "I wish it wasn't so Link…." I wanted to cry to. I could fell a soft wetness soaking into my shirt. I wanted to cry as she was. I buried my face into her silken hair. It smelled like sweet magnolia. A beautiful flower. How could I have been so selfish…I had completely forgot about all the people I had spent my whole life saving. "Hero…Some great perfect Hero I am." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my voice. Zelda lifted her head and touched my face. "It doesn't make you a bad person Link, to want love" I stared at her and felt a smile touching my lips. She was so innocent. I couldn't pick between my love for Zelda, and the rest of Hyrule's happiness. But truly deep down, I wanted to pick Zelda. Hadn't I given enough away? Couldn't I just have this one thing? The one and only thing I ever wanted. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore.

I shut my eyes tight, and held Zelda even tighter. I didn't want to let go. But I knew what I had to do. With all my heart I didn't want to. But I had to. I gently disentangled her arms from around my waist and stared into her beautiful light blue eyes. The eyes that gave me a sense of hope. " Zelda I understand now…I will go…but please, do just one last thing for me" I said softly. "Anything Link" she replied her voice equally soft. "Kiss me, one last time Zelda."

Slowly, every so slowly, I tilted her chin up and leaned down touching my lips with hers. Then it ended. Too soon. She then leaned up towards me and kissed me again. I tried to memorize everything that happened. We kissed again, and again, each kiss long and passionate. And yet we both knew that each kiss was nearer to the last one of all. Although the one thing I would never forget, was the feel of her lips against mine. Finally we both stopped and simply stared at each other. "I guess this is what it feels like, to finally find something real." I said smiling. But my whole body was filled with sorrow, and such a longing that I couldn't possible find the words to describe. "I don't want a memory Link, just a memory." The whole time she had her gloved hands pressed up against my chest, and was slowly tracing her finger around, while tears still leaked fluidly from her eyes.

Finally I couldn't keep the hot tears from filling up my eyes and blurring my vision. "Nor do I Zelda." She sighed heavily and clutched my tunic even tighter in my fingers. I looked down and saw her beautiful golden head, her full lips, her small straight shoulders, the way her silk gown clung revealingly around her breasts and hips. I couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. I would miss her. I would miss everything that could have been. "Zelda, you'll always be in my heart, my soul, no matter what happens." I said looking away. I didn't want to see her reaction, because I knew that she would know, that I was trying to say goodbye.

But I looked at her again anyway. I couldn't resist. "Don't forget that Zelda," I said into her ear. She wrapped her arms around my neck a final time, and I placed mine around her curving waist. Her head was on my chest, and I knew she could hear the fast beating of my heart. "I promise. I-I love you Link…so much" I almost felt content. "I love you to."

We both broke away from each other and as we did I stepped back even further. Zelda went to reach out for me, her delicate hand raising, but then she caught herself, and rested it on the Ocarina. I nodded to her. She understood, and without hesitation she said, her voice echoing with a seeming final note "Goodbye Link" I swallowed hard, keeping my face impassive. Or attempting to. I had to be strong. "Goodbye Zelda" Or eyes never left each other as she lifted the instrument to her full ruby lips and began to play. A soft and calming melody filled the air around us. It sounded so familiar to me, and yet even in desperation, I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I know it must have sounded so peaceful and elegant, but to me it was painful to listen to, because I knew that this song would take me away from the woman I love.

As I watched Zelda, and she watched me, and the music played long after she'd finished; I could see tears falling like little streams from the corners of her eyes. It hurt me so much to see her crying, because I only wanted her to be happy, I didn't want her to feel sad. And it hurt even more to know that I couldn't make her happy, and that I would never be able to. I was almost certain that I was crying to, but I couldn't quite tell. Because at that exact moment, a strong blinding sapphire light surrounded me, with diamond streaks floating up along with it. It completely engulfed me and all I could see were those bright lights, and all I could hear was that soft music. I felt myself being jerked upwards like I was being carried on air. I looked up and closed my eyes, only thinking of Zelda. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.

The music suddenly stopped and I heard Zelda's voice once more. "Go home Link. Live your life, the way you are supposed to be." Her voice disappeared and I tried with all my voice to call out with her, but it was drowned out by the strong music that began to play again. Although suddenly, in my heart, I could have swore I heard Zelda whisper, "I love you…my Hero" The everything went black.

* * *

_Ok, hope u guys liked it! umm i just wanted 2 ask u guys, do u want me 2 continue this story? or should i leave it the way it is? beacuse i was planning on writing another fic on zelda soon, all love and adventure and stuff, but i could add it in to this. ok so tell me if u like this one, and tell me what u want!!! thank u, and i'll try and write a really fic soon!!--Nayru-B P.S.-- thanks again 4 the reveiws! please reveiw some more i love 2 know what u think_

* * *


	3. Hero

_Small note at the bottom...heres another chap...sry it took so long, promise i'll b faster thanx 4 the reviews...i loved them all_

* * *

**Hero**

For a long while, a time seeped with pain and misery, Zelda stood alone. For a long while, she spoke nothing. For what seemed an eternity, Her eyes stared into the insignificance of a void, which didn't exist. What was this pain? She drew her eyes upon the one thing that had taken away her everything. It shone with such amnesty, such a power of righteousness, that it took all of her self will not to scream aloud. How could something like that…bring such bitterness? How? She let the instrument fall without regard to the ground, which was a pure heavenly white. The once mystical cloud filled area, was now nothing more then a sheen holy briskness. A pure white glass surrounding.

For some reason she didn't feel trapped. _What it the point of living, is there is nothing worth dying for?_ _What is the point of trying to go on, when you know nothing will make you smile. _Zelda lifted her hands toward her face, and stared at the beautifully crafted silk gloves. More then anything, she wanted to ask Link if he ever wondered where they both went wrong. Without meaning to, she absently clenched her hands into fists, still susceptible to the power remaining in her blood. If she could just try once…just to see.

Her legs suddenly melted under her, and she felt a fast stab of pain through her heart. Falling harshly to the glass floor, she found herself on her knees with her hands spread out, keeping her from collapsing completely. _What am I thinking? What have I done? _

Never before had such a powerful hate coursed through her veins, and never before had she ever experienced such a feeling of helplessness. She was not only mad at herself, but also at everyone…for forcing her to give away what she had fought so hard to keep. It was a tight feeling that spread across her chest, and brought such agony, such remorse, that she wanted nothing more then to die. _Where did I go wrong?_ Where was her sapience now? Zelda felt a blackness tugging at her senses, and knew that only in a matter of moments, she would remember nothing of the past. Everything would erase itself from her memory…and it would be as though Link never existed. She knew everything would be different. It would be so painfully different, and in the midst of everything…none of that would be apparent. She would never know.

Zelda felt a strange sensation overcome her, and it was as though her body was being pulled from a dream. She was falling backwards. Falling from the sky, with her hair flowing around her in a mass of gold. She could even feel the cold air pricking her skin and the night's darkness engulf her. Through it all she mustered the strength to lift her hand. The Ocarina was once again clutched in her shivering grasp. As she felt her fingers go numb from the cold, the Instrument glowed a warm tinge of sapphire. It looked similar to the light that had carried Link away.

She closed her eyes, and prayed with all her power that this wasn't the end. As the wind became harsher, pulling and tearing with all its might at her gown, she felt emotions swirling around in her head. Strange and distant pains and locked away happiness she had felt over the course of her life. It was as if they were being torn from her very soul, everything and anything she had ever felt before. It was a glorious and yet destructive thing. It was something completely indescribable. She was so curious as to know if anyone else had felt this pain. Is living worth the pain? Worth the cold and indifferent mask that we are forced place upon ourselves to hide our true feelings?

Perhaps this is for the better. She had done this, because it was the right thing to do. And maybe…just maybe, it was for the best, that her memories would be erased. Because then it wouldn't hurt as much. Because then she wouldn't remember what she'd lost. It had been a pitiful life. A life full of lies.

_It was a life…Where every step I took…faith  
betrayed me_

_I love you Link_

_My Friend…_

_My Savior…_

_My…Hero_

Zelda awoke, her breathing labored, sweating, with her ivory silk covers plastered to her small frame. She took a steady glance around the room, her eyes finally resting on the window. It was raining slightly, and the small droplets of water almost seemed bitter as they trailed down the glass. For some reason, the back of her hand was searing with a white pain. Rubbing it on the back of her long nightgown, she couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes. She vaguely remembered the dream that had awoken her only moments before. It was so hard to put together, but she knew that it had been so sad. She had been in great pain. Why did these dreams keep plaguing her sleep? The tears fell freely now, and yet as they gently cascaded down her porcelain cheeks, she didn't know why she was crying.

What was the sadness that brought her to her knees during the dream? She absently continued to rub her hand, even though the pain had stopped. She seemed to know exactly what was happening during the dream, but when she woke up…she couldn't remember a thing. Suddenly a thought hit her. She'd been having this dream every few nights for the past couple of months, just after her sixteenth birthday. Could this be…a prophecy? She shook her head vigorously, and strands of golden hair fell delicately from her long braid. No…that was impossible. What could possible happen to bring her such pain? She was only a princess…its not as though she could do something that would bring on such a thing. Besides, she didn't have any special power other then telling tiny bits of the future. And still she thought it was all just a coincidence. So a few times she guessed what was going to happen…so what? Suddenly Impa tells her she has prophetic dreams

She sighed and decided to try again. Scrunching up her face in concentration, she tried her hardest to recall the events that had happened. Minutes later, she had a pounding headache, and a succeeded in only making herself cry harder. Only one word was visible in her mind. Over and over again she found herself saying it aloud. No matter what she did, it didn't spark a single memory. _Hero…_what did that word have to do with anything?

Taking a few slow and steady breaths, Zelda willed herself to become calm once again. Glancing around the room, she noticed just how dark it was. Maybe it would be better if she asked Impa in the morning. Perhaps she could find some answers then. With that careful thought in mind, Zelda lay back down in her bed, and closed her eyes.

Although no matter what she tried, she felt silent tears escape her closed lids, and no matter what she thought about, a tearing feeling was seeped across her chest. It subsided to a dull throb, which tore at her heart with every moment that passed. It felt like a sadness she couldn't begin to describe.

* * *

_Hey again. Sry it took me so long. I wasnt planning on writing another chapter. But i decided that Link and Zelda deserve another chance...so yes, this will continue into a story, and i hope u enjoy it...please be nice with reviews, and this is just like a teaser chapter, getting into the mood and all that stuff. love all the reviews, thank u guys so much! -----Nayru-B_


End file.
